war_of_the_galaxiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fourth Germanic Reich Imperial Technological Classification System
The '''Fourth Germanic Reich Imperial Technological Classification System '''is the system used by the Fourth Germanic Reich to classify the technology advancement of a certain civilization or species. Technological advancement is based off a twenty tiered system, with Tier 1 being the least advanced and Tier 20 being the highest. Tier 1: Discovery of Fire Tier 1 is the tier for civilizations and or species that have achieve the creation and manipulation of fire. Any species that has not reach tier 1 is considered as a non-intelligent species, and regarded as animals rather than a species with some form of civilization or social structures. This tier proves an advanced form of intelligence compared to other species, and allows Tier 1 civilizations to heat their food. Humanity reached this tier around 600,000 years ago. Tier 2: Usage of Agriculture Tier 2 is the tier for civilizations and or species that have achieve agriculture. This tier allows for civilizations to have a more abundant food supply as well as able for most species to settle down permanently and end the nomadic lifestyle. Humanity reached this tier around 13,000 BR. Tier 3: Advanced Social Structures Tier 3 is the tier for civilizations or species that use advanced social structures. These social structures are how early civilization organize themselves. They tend to have a religion or the belief of a higher deity; sometimes their leader is seen as this deity. They are also organized with a chain of power and have people that have different jobs or skills. Warfare, diplomacy and trade are common among these societies, and they tend to use a system of currency and live around cities. Humanity reach this around 7,000 BR. Tier 4: Gunpowder Tier 4 is the tier for civilizations or species that have discover the use of gunpowder or any other chemical explosives. Since gunpowder is the first chemical explosive nearly all civilizations discovered, it is proven very useful. Gunpowder allows for the use of projectile-based weapons and the revolutionizing warfare. Humanity reach this tier at around 1,080 BR. Tier 5: Engine Usage Tier 5 is the tier for civilizations or species that have invented an engine, such as a steam engine or a combustion engine. These engines allow for Tier 5 civilizations to industrialize and advanced the production of goods, as mechanized machines can now be powered. Humanity reach this tier at around 382 BR. Tier 6: Heavier-than-air Flight Tier 6 is the tier for civilizations or species that have achieved flight on an artificial object that is heavier than their planet's atmosphere. This tier will allow for a new form of combat, as well as travel and better communications combined with improving their chances of getting into space. Humanity reach this tier at around 179 BR. Tier 7: Atomic Usage Tier 7 is the tier for civilizations or species that have either split or fused an atom. This can be used in either reactors to power civilizations or in nuclear weapons. This tier shows a civilization has the ability to manipulate atoms, advanced a civilizations usage of quantum mechanics. It also means a civilization might destroy itself, including it's global extinction. This may lead to extinction of the nuclear using species and all other species on this world. Humanity reach this tier at around 163 BR. Tier 8: Manned Spaceflight Tier 8 is the tier for civilizations or species that have achieved manned flight that has left their homeworld's atmosphere. This tier signals the advent of satellites, which would allow for better communications and surveillance. Manned spaceflight usually triggers a space race between the major nations, as well as being the first step for a civilization to expand across the stars. Humanity reach this tier at 129 BR. Tier 9: Use of Internet Tier 9 is the tier for civilizations or species that have achieved the usage of internet or any other system of connecting computers. This tier allows for rapid communications and planning, and greatly increases the efficiency, organization and planning of a civilization. It is often used to spread news, education, communicate or discuss, share images, games, songs or videos, and use online programs. Humanity reach this tier at around 90 AR. Tier 10: Landing on Foreign World Tier 10 is the tier for civilizations or species that have sent one of their individuals to a world beyond that of their home-world. This does not include moons, asteroids, comets or orbiting, but does include dwarf planets. This tier means a civilization has the technological capabilities to land on a world beyond theirs, which could later guarantee several benefits. These benefits are harvesting of local resources, usage of local fauna/floral, scientific experiments and outposts and even colonization. The latter could mean the survival of the species if the home-world is destroyed. Humanity reach this tier at 46 BR. Tier 11: Advanced Biological Engineering Tier 11 is the tier for civilizations or species that have the ability to achieve advanced biological engineering. This includes advance genetic engineering, defeating cancer and most diseases, neural programming, growth of artificial organs or limbs, nanites in the body, anti-obesity/malnourished food, and the advanced upgraded of major biological systems, such as the skeletal system or muscular system. Achievement of this tier signifies their mastery over biology, and shows a civilization that finally achieved super lifespans reigning in terms of centuries. Humanity reach this tier in 17 AR. Tier 12: FTL Travel Tier 12 is the tier for civilizations or species that achieved FTL travel with an artificial object. This tier allows for civilizations to spread their influence across their galaxy, allowing for permanent survival until the death of all of their galaxy stars or self destruction. However, FTL travel only proves it can happen, and does not regard the costs or the consumed energy, as well as speed. Humanity reach this tier in 107 AR. Tier 13: Interstellar Colony Tier 13 is the tier for civilizations or species that have put colonies on worlds beyond that of their home-star. This tier means a civilization can expand beyond that of their home-star, guaranteeing survival against a gamma way burst as well as self-sufficiency for colonies not on the home-world. Humanity reach this tier in 138 AR. Tier 14: Global Terraforming Tier 14 is the tier for civilizations or species that have achieve global terraforming. This means they have the ability to alter the atmosphere, geographical features, tectonic plates, weather systems, temperatures, pressure and biology of a planet. Humanity reach this tier in 276 AR with the completion of the terraforming of Mars. Tier 15: First Megastructure Tier 15 is the tier for civilizations or species that have built their first megastructure. These megastructures, however, must be an Imperial recognized megastructure. Any civilization that has reached this tier is guarantee an abundance of scientific progress, wealth, living space and resources. Humanity reach this tier in 562 AR with the creation of the first Dyson sphere. Tier 16: Intergalactic Travel Tier 16 is the tier for civilizations or species that have achieved to get to another galaxy beyond their home galaxy. This tier allows for a civilization to survive shall their home galaxy be destroyed or lost to another power. It also opens them up to the resources and potential colonies of other galaxies, greatly improving their economy and power. Humanity reach this tier in 882 AR with their first probes arriving in the Andromeda galaxy. Tier 17: Pan-Universe Knowledge Tier 17 is the tier for civilizations or species that have achieved knowledge or contact of other civilizations that combined, span the entire universe. WIP Tier 18: Galactic Manipulation and Construction Tier 19: Mastery of Electronics Tier 20: Master of Reality